


Be lonely with me

by Katheryne_b



Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katheryne_b/pseuds/Katheryne_b
Summary: Loneliness is a terrible thing. Even for policemen and private detective.Maybe misdt of it all they will find each other along the way.
Relationships: William "Duke" Wellington& Eliza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Be lonely with me

It is a very nice thought that, after a hard day’s work, one treats itself to something special. For a woman, such as Eliza, the offer a nice a diner from someone dear did just the trick.  
Obviously, William was exaggerating. They did not always argue, but Eliza appreciated the gesture all the same.  
As they walked from her office to the restaurant, Eliza couldn’t help thinking about Fraulein Hildergard and her comment about William.  
 _No, not the handsome one_  
The thought made her smile, a lot actually.

  
Once inside, the valet greeted them very politely.  
“Ah, good evening Inspector”“Evening George”  
“Right this way, if you please?  
As they followed the valet, William couldn’t help seeing the smirk on Eliza’s face.  
“Not one word,” he whispered.  
“I was not going to say anything,” said Eliza containing her laughter  
“Right”  
“Although if you insist, the last I expected of you William is to know personally the valet of this place and by its first name no less,”  
William laughed.  
“ Well, what can I say? he said. “There are a few things you don’t know about me.”  
They ordered and whilst they waited, the waiter brought wine for them.

  
There was an awkward silence.  
“So…” started Eliza  
“So, I think today calls for a celebration,” said William  
“A celebration? William, I believe you surprise me every day…”  
William almost sighed.  
“A toast” he started “To Henry Scarlet’s memory”  
“To my father,” said Eliza with a smile  
It was easy to see that the gesture pleased Eliza.  
They clicked their glasses together.  
“Any idea who will take Sterling’s place as superintendent?” asked Eliza after her first sip of wine  
“Not yet, no”  
“Not even, perhaps, you?”  
William smiled; a rare thing in Eliza’s view.  
“Thank you for the thought, but I doubt I will even be considered,” said William  
“Why ever not?” she interjected. “You just put an end to the reign of a forgery organization, with, of course, the help of London’s finest first female detective; surely it…”  
“Now wait a moment,” said William  
“SURELY, it means something” answered Eliza with her sincerest smile  
It actually warmed William’s heart. Superintendent Wellington, it did have a nice ring to it. Henry would have liked that.  
“Perhaps, perhaps one day it will,” he said back.“but the truth is I haven’t had a promotion in years; crime rate in London is high enough, we are seriously undermanned… Sometimes, I wonder how we will ever get the hang of it.”  
“Well, I have a few suggestions of my own.” Said Eliza  
“I will not hire you ate Scotland Yard”  
“I was not going to suggest that but now that you mention it, it does sound rather nice. Detective Eliza Scarlet”  
They both laughed at the thought.  
And they kept on talking, reminiscing really about this and that, about memories of Henry. Clearly, William missed him as well.

  
The night finally came to an end and William made sure to accompany Eliza back home before ending home himself.  
“Thank you for this lovely evening William.”  
“Your very welcome”  
“Good night”  
They stared at each other before Eliza slipped inside her house.

It was only once within the security of her bedroom that Eliza finally let everything go. She made herself ready for bed and comfortably in it, did the tears start running down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here goes nothing


End file.
